The “galley” of a commercial aircraft refers to the structure that is used by the flight attendants to prepare food and beverages for the passengers. Due to constraints with space and weight, these structures are very ordered and efficient in all aspects of their construction and arrangement. One important consideration in the design of the galley is arrangement of the various equipment, or “inserts,” that make up the galley. Inserts can be any power consumer such as a coffee brewer, an oven, a trash compactor, refrigerator, or any other electrical appliance that can be found in the galley area. Traditionally, the galley of the aircraft is configured to meet the requirements of the aircraft, and then the inserts are incorporated into the galley as space and power availability permit. This can lead to inefficient use of space and weight as the inserts are placed in the galley, often with less than satisfactory results. Moreover, inserts placed in the galley after the galley has been installed in the plane often lead to challenging installations and modifications to the galley.